


When Life Seems To Hate You

by Spitfire_Marmoran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_Marmoran/pseuds/Spitfire_Marmoran
Summary: Being an editor is already hard, and to add more her day wasn't the best. After waking up late life really seems to hate Honerva, but, does it?





	When Life Seems To Hate You

The sun was up, shining bright as always; birds chirping and flying around as people left their houses to their works. It was a beautiful morning to say the least, except for one person.

Honerva woke up late, only to find that her cellphone was beyond dead, aka, uncharged and off, hence why her alarm never rang. The poor woman got up, startled, nervous; she took a quick shower -with water that made her swear she would have frozen had she stayed a bit longer under the water- and got dressed as quick as possible. Her work thankfully allowed her to dress however she wanted, so she didn't really have a problem when choosing her clothes for the day. Unable to get her hair done, she just brushed it and left it in a loose low ponytail she worked on while rushing downstairs.

Another sign that it wasn't her day was the fact she had to rush upstairs once more, her bag still resting in the couch. She entered her apartment once more grabbing the bag ready to leave, except for, it was empty. The woman groaned and then looked around. Bedroom? No, she never uses her laptop there, study? No, because she didn't work at all the day before, after all it was Sunday, so why work. Living room? Once more no, because had it been there she had seen it, but how would she able to see it if the damn thing was under her documents. She mentally cursed at her stress and put her documents in order. She checked the time, Alfor was probably on his way to the publishing house, and she was still at home, getting her stuff because she apparently had forgotten to do it the day before. Once she had everything on her bag and was sure nothing was forgotten again she rushed out.

With little to no time she too a taxi and allowed herself to relax for a few minutes before the taxi stopped at the entrance of a café, where she paid and got out. Waiting in line to get the poison of her choice wasn't a problem thankfully, for there wasn't any people there, so she, almost happily, ordered hers, paying beforehand so she could take it and just leave, however life had other plans for her, plans that honestly, at the moment, were nothing but bad news and made her think life hated her.

"Agh!" Was all she heard before her cup fell to the floor, which caused her to groan and t quickly grab some napkins to try and help the person clean themselves.

"I'm sorry, I really am, my apologies I- I actually don't have time for this, sorry" She groaned and left the person with the napkins, not really able to help or even make it up to them, so she just left, running to cross the street now that there weren't any cars.

She was thankful the lifts were working again, and so she took one after waving at the receptionist, heading to her cubicle, where indeed, Alfor was waiting, messing with her stuff as always, things like that made her ask herself why they were even friends.

"I thought I made myself clear last time" She said after taking from his hands a marker and a script "Tell me you didn't high lightened anything"

"Wow. Hi, hello good morning almost afternoon, I'm fine, thank you, I'm glad you're fine too" The man laughed, and she couldn't help it but roll her eyes and shove him away "Why are you this late? I thought you'd be scolding me for being five minutes late, and I come and see no one. You got a date? He distracted you and that's why you're late?"

"Alfor tell me something"

"Sure"

"You want your book published?"

"Of course, that's our thing, I write and you check and publish"

"Well, it's not happening if you don't shut up. I'm fine and enjoying being alone, thanks, and no, I stayed up playing with Kova"

"Ah, so that's it... well I'm changing that, just give me time, I can find someone for you"

"Alfor..."

"Yes?"

"Quiet. Give me the script and leave, I have work and my day is already horrible, plus you have a date with your wife, don't you?"

When Alfor's smile disappeared Honerva couldn't help it but grin. Laptop out and on his desk, she turned it on and started to work, actually not minding the company, but at the same time wanting to be alone.

"Date? What da-... Oh... That date... Well I just... I mean I can't leave anyways, plus I have time"

"You're the worst husband ever, I pray for your wife every day, you're an idiot"

"But I'm her idiot" And it was true, she hadn't seen a couple as happy as those two, and it made her happy in a way, he was her friend probably since diapers. She was starting to enjoy the silence as Alfor looked for the script on his own bag when he spoke again. "Anyways, as I said, I can't leave yet, there's someone I want you to meet, he's a good friend of mine and I finally convinced him to write something, so I thought it'd be great if you were his editor, you'll enjoy reading his book, I promise"

"Alfor I have work already, I have five books to check for this week, and with yours six, plus you're late, the book was for the las week, not today"

"I know but I had things to do with my wife, blame her if you want"

"No, I know you, so I'm blaming you... And who is this person anyways? What is he even writing about?"

"Oh, his name's, there he is" Alfor smiled as he left her side and hurried away, something she thanked as she started to check Alfor's book, again, chemistry, not that she complained though.

"Honerva, I want you to meet Zarkon, he's very promising I swear, just give it a chance" There was his voice again, she kept working though.

"I already said I can't promise... anything..." However, when she lifted her gaze and realized who it was she ran cold, nervous, and most of all embarrassed.

"Ah, it's you. I'm sorry for the incident earlier, I wasn't looking where I was going and I made you drop your coffee. My apologies"

That man, his voice was deep, but nice, like silk. She just stared for a moment and then shook her head no, speaking "No, no, it was my fault, I was late so I didn't really notice someone was behind. I burnt you and stained your clothes, I'm really sorry" Then she reacted, composed herself as she stood up after clearing her throat quietly "Honerva Oriande, a pleasure to meet you-..."

"Zarkon, Zarkon Daibazaal" The man shook her hand, firmly yet with delicacy; however, the man let go when he noticed his friend leaving "Alfor are you leaving so soon?"

"Oh, yeah, yes. I have a date with my wife and I'm already late sorry, but Honerva will be more than glad to guide you with the book and all that stuff, she'll be your editor after all. I really have to go, I'm sorry"

To Honerva it didn't make sense, why was Alfor fleeing if he said earlier he had time? Clearly, he was up to something, she just rolled her eyes sighing annoying to then look at Zarkon "Well... Having on mind Alfor left, let's check your script. What is your book about?"

"Astronomy. It's basically an introduction to the subject and contradistinctions to some theories"

"I see, not exactly my field, but still science"

"Your field?"

"I focus more in chemistry or biology, I get to read some things and make sure the content is actually worth it and veridic"

"I see, it must be interesting then"

"It is... Again, I'm sorry I just"

"No. Please, let me be the one apologizing I didn't even say a thing. Please Honerva"

"Alright... Thank you. You can just leave me your script with your email or number so I can contact you"   
"Of course" Once he agreed she passed him sticky notes, so he could leave his contact info, she'd probably end up asking a coworker to take a look at it anyways, Honerva wasn't willing to get more work than she needed. "Actually, I'm the one that made you drop your coffee for texting while walking, so, maybe you'd like to go for one once you're done with work. Maybe I could buy you one to make it up to you?" 

That was something she wasn't expecting, so of course she blushed and just smiled a bit, looking down for a moment at the script, setting it in her desk to then look at him. How was she meant to say no to a gentleman? The man really looked sorry and a bit nervous to be asking so she nodded silently "Of course. Sounds good to me, thank you Zarkon"

"Alright, perfect. Erm... Do you want me to pick you up or-..."

"I end my shift at 6, we can meet in the cafe if you want, unless you're thinking of somewhere else"  
"Am I allowed to turn it into a dinner?"  
"Most likely"  
"Then I'll pick you up, at 6 sharp" The man took her hand and delicately kissed it, something that if she was quite honest, found lovely, to the point it made the rest of her day "Until then" She silently saw him leave, letting out a sigh to then sit and start to finally work.

Perhaps, after all, her day wasn't that bad, life didn't hate her that much; things happen for a reason, she knew that, so Honerva just smiled brightly as she started to read his script, interesting script to say the least. Zarkon; she had a feeling she'd repeat that name daily, for sure, she was going to be his editor.


End file.
